My Sweet Abyss
by KaiAbelinda
Summary: What happen when you is captured by the person you didn't expect where you locked in a room with no windows only the person you expected to be? Contain:Shounen Ai
1. Taste

My Sweet Abyss

Series:Monster

Pairing:JohanxTenma

Contain:Kidnapped,Slight Abuse,Light Sexual Acts

* * *

Johan's Points Of View

I woke up in a room with no windows and,and,I saw hm Johan the boy I save his life a long time ago. Standing here right in front of me smiling looking down on me as I belong to him of all people I realized I was tied up onto the chair.

"What is this Johan!"

All he did was smiled,turned around to the floor to grab a bottle of wine took a big gulp than face me than force it down my throat I coughed so hard it made my bones hurt. He just smiled,he licked his perfect pink lips and force his long tongue down throat I tasted very bit of him it smell so sweet,his taste is like a sweet abyss of honey I couldn't help to moan to his taste.

He chuckled and said "Tenma-san you looked so cute when you moan"

I turned my head away from him he sigh in the corner of my eye he was getting undress my face was turning red and my below of me was getting hot also. The next thing I know he was unbuttoning my shirt I started squirmed he just sigh,he looked at me with his icy blue eyes. He put his slender finger on my lips to tell me to be quiet.

I did whatever he told me to do he ripped off my shirt showing my bare chest,he trace his finger to my neck than to my nipples I flinched he started to lick my nipples troll it with his tongue I started to moan under neath my breath he went up to my neck to lick,he bite really hard it bleed he licked the wound I was getting hard I feel like I was about to explode he notice he ripped off my pants.

"The Show about to begin my dearest love."

The End


	2. Updated Taste

**My Sweet Abyss**

**Series:Monster**

**Pairing:JohanxTenma**

**Contain:Kidnapped,Slight Abuse,Light Sexual Acts**

**AN: Forgive me for any mistakes as such and enjoy :)**

* * *

**Tenma's POV:**

I woke up in a room with no windows and,and,I saw him! Johan the boy I save his life a long time ago. Standing here right in front of me smiling looking down on me as I belong to him of all people I realized I was tied up onto the chair.

"What the hell is this Johan!" I asked angrily.

He did was smiled and turned around to the floor to grab a bottle of wine took a big gulp than; face me,force it down my throat. I coughed so hard it made my bones hurt to the core. He just smiled at me;He licked his perfect pink lips and force his long sweet tongue down my throat.

I tasted very bit of him it smell so sweet,his taste is like a sweet abyss of honey I couldn't help to moan to his taste.

He chuckled and said "Tenma-san you looked so cute when you moan"

I turned my head away from him. Embarrassed of what I just did,but I couldn't help myself. His taste was so divine. I frown as I just remember where I am at.

He sigh in the corner of my eye he was getting undress my face was turning red and my groin was getting very aroused. I was trying to clam myself down and think to get the hell out of there in one piece and not horny.

The next thing I know he was unbuttoning my shirt I started squirmed.

I didn't want this!

I wanted to be the person I love and do it willing but not by force OR THIS!

He just sigh,he looked at me with those icy blue eyes of his.

He put his slender finger on my lips to tell me to be quiet.

Something snapped inside of me. I stay quiet and whimper a bit for the moment.

Is it bad that you want to be at his mercy? Now since I looked into his eyes and see the truth.

I can't escape my faith.

I did whatever he told me to do he ripped off my shirt showing my bare chest,he trace his finger to my neck than to my nipples I flinched he started to lick my nipples troll it with his tongue I started to moan underneath my breath as he went up to my neck to lick; he bite it really hard to make it bleed. He licked the wound I was getting more hard.

I feel like I was about to explode until he notice. He ripped off my pants.

"The Show about to begin my dearest love."

* * *

The End


End file.
